


𝐌𝐈𝐑𝐀𝐁𝐈𝐋𝐄! ➛ oneshots

by KKOZUMAE



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga), Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga), 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, BNHA Angst Week, BNHA Angst Week 2019, BNHA Cuddle Week, BNHA Fluff Week, BNHA Fluff Week 2019, Canon - Anime, F/F, F/M, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu Wedding Week, Haikyuu Week, Haikyuu!! AU Week, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Other, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKOZUMAE/pseuds/KKOZUMAE
Summary: ❛❜𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙧𝙞𝙙𝙙𝙡𝙚𝙨,in which a poor excusefor   a  writer ─ myself─ tries   to   fulfill yourwishes   with    randomanime oneshots.𝙮𝙚𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙨𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙨❛❜───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────© all cited anime charactersbelong    to   their respectivecreators© plot belongs to @/A-AMAEJIKI
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Reader, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. 𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙧'𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙚

┌───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┐

❝ 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐦𝐞 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐫, 

𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐲 𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐫. ❞ 

└───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┘

welcome to my one shots book, dear!

𝗼𝗻𝗲 ♯♯ in here, i will accept any of your one shots requests. 

𝘁𝘄𝗼 ♯♯ i can write for haikyuu, boku no hero academia, kakegurui, given, the promised neverland and attack on titan for now. however, that may change! any changes will be updated here, don't worry.

𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗲𝗲 ♯♯ i can take smut requests, just know i probably won't be good at it (i've never written it before lol). 

𝗳𝗼𝘂𝗿 ♯♯ i can write for ships & x readers.

𝗳𝗶𝘃𝗲 ♯♯ constructive criticism is welcome! but please be kind, hate is never effective.

𝘀𝗶𝘅 ♯♯ i do have school, other books, and whatnot, so your request may take a while to be written. i hope you understand :)

𝘀𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 ♯♯ i'm still an amateur writer (and english isn't even my first language), so this book may contain grammar, spelling or story errors. 

┌───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┐

❝ 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬 

𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐰𝐚𝐲. ❞

└───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┘

that is all! thank you so much. 

signing off, 

— 𝖒.


	2. 𝙝. 𝙜𝙪𝙞𝙙𝙚

┌───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┐

𝙃𝘼𝙄𝙆𝙔𝙐𝙐

└───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┘

➳ t. kageyama • next to you

➳ r. suna • out like a light

➳ k. tetsurō • garden flowers and favorite songs

➳ s. kita • mind over matter

➳ k. tetsurō • coffee

➳ haikyuu! various • be my valentine!

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────


	3. 𝙩. 𝙠𝙖𝙜𝙚𝙮𝙖𝙢𝙖 • 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶

┌───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┐

❝ 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐨𝐧, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 

𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮.❞

└───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┘

➷ i feel like, for kags, cuddling and physical affection isn't his forte. for him, it's presence that counts. he wants to be there for you, and just spending time with you is already enough.

➷ and while he's not the best at expressing his feelings, he would try his absolute best to be the greatest at cuddling for you.

➷ his mind is racing with the thoughts of "are they comfortable? am i good enough at this?", so he would get occasional random twitches in his body due to these thoughts.

➷ however, as both of you lay on the bed — or whichever cuddle surface you chose — he would slowly open up and hold you in his arms, play with your hair. 

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────

kageyama's long, slender fingers run through your hair as both of you lay on your cozy bed, feeling as comfortable as ever, bodies entwined in a mess of cotton-white bedsheets and human warmth. with his arm over your shoulder and your head on his chest, you felt the rise and fall of his breathing, his lungs filled with the fresh breeze that grazed upon your skin. none of you said a word and no sounds were heard except from your boyfriend's heavy breathing and your occasional position shift, changing the way your leg stood ever so slightly.

the moment felt like glass — move one inch too fast and you might break it. you and kageyama had been dating for 8 months, which had felt like forever and nothing at the same time. you deeply enjoyed each other's company, and although he lashed at you sometimes, he was a marvellous partner. always brought you sweets and let you stay with his jumper, making you feel as if he never really left.

you couldn't see tobio's face, but you swore you could feel a blush creeping onto his semblant and a smile south of his mouth every time you snuggled closer to him, breathing in his scent — those were the times in which his eyes were a millimeter away from closing, still they stayed open, just to keep himself from sleeping and missing any moment with you. all you could see was the ceiling, hovering above you like a starry sky. your eyes darted to and fro between the not-so-starry wooden cracks, absorbing the raw, pure energy of a late night.

"tobio," you called, breaking the silence, to which the blue-eyed man responded with a grave yet serene hum, indicating he wished for you to continue. "thank you."

at first, he didn't understand what you meant. you see, he might have been the genius setter out in the court, but he wasn't exactly the most brilliant person, especially at 3am while almost asleep. nonetheless, kageyama didn't say anything, waiting for you to elaborate on your words. "you're really the best, you know?"

that phrase ignited a sense of pride in him that no poetry could explain. however, the setter didn't let his upcoming brag take the best of him, sealing his mouth shut as tightly as he possibly could — thus evoking a light chuckle that dripped from his lips like honey. the husky yet velvet-like laughter brought a swarm of butterflies to your stomach, as if you had swallowed a thousand of them in one gulp.

and, apparently, you still had some stuck on your throat as you fought back a lump that dared turn itself into tears. you tried to focus on your surroundings: the smell of wet grass and rainstorms lingered on your backyard, lying below the freckled sky. you couldn't help it, the setter was just too perfect, and so was this moment. you felt the moisture in your eyes arriving, you felt tears prick them, you let them crash like waterfalls.

you had fallen in love with every bit of him: his signature smirk, his raven hair, his blueberry eyes, his gigantic pride, and his frail skin. you had fallen for his daily reminders of how much he wanted to teach you volleyball, his mannerisms that made kageyama kageyama. you had loved him for what he was, in spite and because of all his tiny little flaws. meanwhile, he knew he had fallen for you too: for the way your smile brightened up his days, for the way the atmosphere quite literally seemed lighter when he was with you, for the way you laughed when he was around.

planting a kiss on the top of your head, tobio decided to make a move. he took your hand in his, and turned you around so you could face him. his deep blue eyes pierced yours, turning your whole body into jelly, sending shivers down your spine. a smile was plastered all across his face, for he knew he was making you flustered. at last, he cupped your face in both hands and sealed your lips with his. a homely, loving kiss.

it is safe to say both of you knew what needed to be done. in fact, what needed to be said. still, you stood quiet, not needing — or being content with — words to express how you felt. however, just for context's sake, here's what you knew: you loved him and he loved you.

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────


	4. 𝙧. 𝙨𝙪𝙣𝙖 • 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵

┌───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┐

❝ 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐢𝐟 𝐢 

𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐲 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬.❞

└───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┘

➷ i think cuddling happens when he's very tired. he will be slumped on the bed/couch/whatever and you will put his arm over your shoulder, resting your head on his chest.

➷ as much as suna kind of flinches away from physical affection, when he's tired he gets very needy, so he will sometimes initiate the cuddling sessions.

➷ he would be glad there are no miya twins around to bother the both of you, and that he can finally be with you in peace.

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────

you were slumped on the living room's couch, waiting for suna to come back from practice. the sun was about to hide itself behind the horizon, giving space to the pale moon to shine as bright as it possibly could. your [h/c] hair laid on the maroon cushions — those which had creases from sitting in it for too long. behind the windowsill stood a sight for sore eyes, the landscape unravelling as you came closer to it. now, the room was dimly lit just by the cracks of glowing moonlight shining through the room: peace.

suddenly, a knock, announcing your boyfriend had come inside his house, not knowing you had come there to surprise him. his bad posture straightened itself when he saw you, his eyes glistening with glee. the usually stoic man now had a smile on his face, brightening up his thin cat eyes. as he embraced you in a tight hug, his dark hair fell on his face, and you took your opportunity to ruffle it. he let out a sigh, glad you were there.

truth was, practice had drained his energy to the fullest. not even a cup of hot, black coffee could wake him up by now. a yawn escaped his lips, and as soon as he sat on the couch beside the door, his eyes threatened to close. you, knowing full well that that man was one long blink away from fully falling asleep, snuggled yourself closer to his — although sweaty — cozy body. the weary-eyed man noticed your body next to his, and entangled one of his arms over your right shoulder.

that moment was the epitome of bliss for both of you. no miya twins to bother you, no attempts at blackmailing the latter with fight videos, no botheration or anything of the sort. with your tired, middle-blocker, boyfriend slumped beside you, you let yourself take in the calmness of his lingering touch. suna mumbled something along the lines of "i love you", three words he had never uttered before, and you hummed along.

planting a kiss on top of his chest, you could tell that man needed a change of clothes. you got out of his embrace (not without evoking a mid-yawn gasp from your boyfriend) to grab him a new t-shirt: an old one of his that barely fit his toned body anymore. in reality, you picked the old inarizaki volleyball uniform, the closest to you — for it was the one you slept in. it smelled sweet, as if it has been resting near a batch of cookies for too long.

you helped suna up, sitting him straight on the couch, and took off his sweat-drenched team uniform, replacing it with a much more agreeable one. you lifted his muscular arms above his head, clearly tired from practice, and put the new shirt on him. funnily enough, the shirt could not cover his whole torso, leaving the slightest peak of skin in his lower abdomen showing up. you laughed at the possibility of him turning the tables on you and pinning you down on the couch, an image that had invaded your mind ever so carelessly. _he's too tired for that._

the now partially covered with clean clothes — his shorts were something else, but that was a whole other story — man plopped himself down on the maroon couch once more, patting the empty bit of cushion next to him, motioning for you to get back on to cuddling. you chuckled as he embraced you again. "i love you too."

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────


	5. 𝘀. 𝗸𝗶𝘁𝗮 • 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳

┌───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┐

❝ 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤, 𝐢'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭

'𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐢'𝐦 𝐚 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐥𝐥.❞

└───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┘

➷ in my opinion, kita values a well-organized place. he hates to see everything lying around purposelessly, so he tidies up his own room whenever he can.

➷ however, when he sees your house is a total mess, he immediately volunteers to help. although he may look intimidating when he first sees the chaos, he is actually very sweet in helping you and puts stuff where he knows they go.

➷ still, he notices your frown and how you look overwhelmed with school and, of course, you're more important than any clean apartment. 

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────

it was no news to anyone that your apartment was a mess. in fact, "mess" was sugarcoating the situation, for your living conditions were well past "mayhem". that was due to your lack of shits to give about your organization, given you had spent way too much time on your university work. that being said, your clothes were all over the place, there was a questionable amount of empty plastic water bottles in your room, the couch had more blankets than cushions, and one could clearly see specs of dust flying through the air when the sun beams came through the window.

however, you had this thought that gnawed at your brain — your boyfriend, kita shinsuke, was about to visit your house, and would most definitely give you a scolding in regards to your mess. still, before you could shove any of the dirty clothes into a bag or sweep the dust under the carpets, you heard a knock at your door. your boyfriend had arrived.

you hurriedly did whatever you could to avoid a lecture, and opened the door for him, wondering if he would notice the mess. you could tell by his frown and dagger eyes that he indeed did notice it. needless to say, the man was pissed. he kissed your cheek and into the apartment he went, about to clean it all for you. as he did the cleaning, he shouted euphemized insults at your face. well, not directly at your face, for he was facing the floor as he swept the dusty tiles, yet the insults were so specific — even though kita tried his best to keep it at bay, being the gentleman he is —you could feel his furious gaze burning through your semblant.

"you barely leave the house, how can you live like this? if you were someone who partied all the time, i would understand. but this? no, this is madness. you live among madness, [y/n]!" he gritted through his teeth, clearly disappointed.

you tried explaining yourself. "well, uni has been taking up loads of my time, so i haven't had the time to actually clean everything, you know? i've been really busy-" you said, attempting to strike your best "i'm-just-overwhelmed" face, along with your signature puppy dog eyes.

"i'm not even looking at you, and i can already tell you're trying to win me over with a cute face." he stopped what he was doing to take a quick glance at you. "and you did. come here, tell me what's wrong with university." he sat on the floor and patted the empty space next to him, motioning for you to sit beside him.

you made your way to his side, careful not to hit any pile of books. _ugh, studying [your major] does require tons of books._ you sat beside him and he took your hands in his, his brows far up his forehead — something he often did when you were about to tell him something, saying "i got you, talk to me". you smiled and started to explain how you felt as if the weight of the world was right upon your shoulders, and you had to take so much time out of your day to study you could barely sit and watch a movie, let alone clean your house.

his smile never faded, which made you so comfortable to be right there, in his arms, as he held you and wiped away the tears that fell down your face. he kissed your cheek once more, just like he had done when he came in, yet this time it was sweeter — no insults were thrown at you, nor was his face in a frown. kita was there to love, cherish, and support you.

"well, if you want it so bad to see a movie, we should go! which one would you like to watch?" he showed you his phone, already on the cinema's website, looking for movie tickets. you laughed out loud, shocked that your boyfriend could change moods that quickly. "you know, cleaning up can wait," he said with a wink.

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────


	6. 𝙠. 𝙩𝙚𝙩𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙤𝙪 • 𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘴

┌───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┐

❝ 𝐮𝐧, 𝐝𝐞𝐮𝐱,

𝐮𝐧, 𝐝𝐞𝐮𝐱, 𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐢𝐬, 𝐪𝐮𝐚𝐭𝐫𝐞. ❞

└───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┘

➷ even though kuroo may be a total science nerd with wack-ass chemistry jokes, he also is a huge flirt. you can spot him and his signature smirk from miles away.

➷ so, when he learned you liked to garden and whatnot, he also learned some flower-related one-liners. and, as cheesy as they sound, they make you laugh.

➷ plus, he loves being around you so he often stops by to talk to you when you are taking care of your garden, and he points out the great job you've done with the flowers, making up pickup lines in the spot in relation to each flower he points out.

➷ he's so cute i love him 

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────

you stared at the newfound blossom you had just noticed in your backyard as the breeze slightly lifted your hair on the back of your head. the wind flew in between the roses as they swayed back and forth in some sort of orchestra-led melody. you quickly made your way to the new flower, ready to water it, its bright color catching your attention. as you took three steps out of your front door, you noticed someone leaning against the fence that separated your house from the driveway.

much to your dismay, there he was — kuroo tetsurō. the full-on chemistry nerd with a knack for volleyball that seemed as if he was magnetically glued to your front porch. the man had a science book on his hands, and you took a quick glance at it. who knows? maybe he actually had brought something interesting that day. _maybe it's botanics!_

needless to say, it wasn't botanics more than it was just another chemistry, periodic table-filled book with a bunch of symbols that meant jack shit to you. the black-haired highschooler, however, didn't notice your frown as he stepped inside your garden — careful not to hit the roses, of course — and made his way toward you. he sported his signature smirk, plastered all across his face.

"how's my angel today? watering anything else other than that pu-" he tried saying, yet was quickly interrupted by an aggressive slap on his arm, evoked by your clear exasperated expression and shot-open eyes.

"what happened to 'good morning'? 'hello'? good grief, kuroo..." you said, trying to hide the rose-red blush that crept onto your face, brought forth by your boyfriend's cheeky pickup line.

planting a kiss on your right cheek and not even taking a second to wipe his grin off his handsome face, kuroo spun you around in a tight hug as his science textbook fell to the floor, your arms flailing about like a ferris wheel. you lightly tapped his shoulders, indicating you'd like him to put you down. you let out a soft chuckle despite his previous attempt at making you flustered — which you clearly still were, judging by the smile that just couldn't leave your face. "i'm great, nerd. you?"

"i'm good too, angel," he said, evidently not even noticing he had just thrown that phrase at you. he picked up his book and placed it on top of your head, seeking to mock the height difference between you two. such an attempt turned out to be a failed one, as you tickled his sides and he put his arm down. both of you laughed your way to your bench, in which you sat underneath the cozy shadow of your marquee.

you laid your head on the boy's lap and he put his book aside, totally forgetting about that flower you had intended to water. you could tell by his blissful semblant that he was glad to be next to you, right there and then. he ran his fingers through your disheveled hair due to the wind — you just couldn't bring yourself to bother with your hair when you had such more pressing matter at hand, like your newfound blossom or the inappropriate one-liners tetsurō would throw at you.

you started to hum your new favorite song, "death of the phone call" by whatever, dad. kuroo noticed you were singing along to the melody of a song that played in your head, one he had noticed the week before as the two of you went on that study date. the man quickly reached for his phone in his pants' pocket and clicked on the music app, playing the song. now, both of you hummed the unknown words to this delightful french song, even though none of you actually knew what it meant. and there you sat, as the elysian nature unraveled itself before your very eyes.

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────


	7. 𝙠. 𝙩𝙚𝙩𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙤𝙪 • 𝘤𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘦

┌───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┐ **  
**

❝𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠,

𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐨 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞𝐝. 

𝐢'𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐜𝐮𝐩 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝,

𝐢'𝐥𝐥 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐮𝐩 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐛𝐞𝐝.❞

└───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┘

➷ you two decided to go to the nearest cafe, for kuroo said it had to be within walking distance since he was planning on helping you to the furthest level and thus would need lots of material.

➷ when i say lots of material, though, i mean _lots of material_.

➷ when you said you needed to go over some topics that you didn't quite understand, — while also making very clear that you somewhat wanted to go on a date with him — this man brought a huge folder filled with quotes from the textbooks, his notes, and many more things you had never seen before. clearly, he was eager to help his crush (because he also got the hint that you wanted a date).

➷ let's see now what happens as the school's volleyball player and the nervous student meet for a cafe study date.

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────

cafe study dates with kuroo can go one of either two ways: chaos or absolute fluff. and, knowing you, it might as well go to shit in the first moment. you sat anxiously at the nearest cafe — a sort of common-ground location for both you and your tutor, just like he had asked. kuroo had yet to arrive and, judging by the time, you already knew he was going to be at least five minutes late. _what in the world is keeping him for so long?_

as if he was able to read your mind, the black-haired man got near the place with heavy breaths. from what you could see from your spot, he had brought with him and his bike this huge object, something even you couldn't decipher. you squinted, trying to see better, but none could do. it was only when he got past the host — who gave him a confused look — and approached your table that you could see the monstrosity of the folder he placed on the wooden table with a thud due to its heavy weight.

"good morning, princess. sorry for the tardiness. _something_ ," he pointed at the folder, "held me back from pedaling faster. how are you today?" he asked, tilting his head to the side like a huge cat, his height towering over you, for he wasn't yet seated and was a thousand inches too closer to you. you could see clearly his slightly tanned skin, the deep hazel of his eyes — eye, per se, for his other eye was covered by his signature bed head hairstyle that brushed your nose ever so slightly. you leaned back, nervous.

"i-i'm fine, how about you?" you replied, waiting for him to take his seat. he did, giving you a nod in response to your question.

everything was going quite smoothly at first: no cups of coffee being knocked over, no you accidentally letting all your things fall on the floor. still, the huge object he'd brought with him augmented your worries. thus, being as anxious as you were, you naturally wondered when it was all going to be ruined by a clumsy act you managed to pull — even though the table was big enough for the two of you and the giant folder.

kuroo was the first one to call for a waiter. "excuse me, can i have a cup of coffee, please? just an espresso," he asked, and quickly turned to you. "what will you have, dear?"

"um... a [your favorite coffee order], please," you said to the waiter, who nodded and made his way to the counter to ask for your order. "so, what's the folder for?" you asked him, curious as to why he'd decided to bring _that_ to a tutoring session — or perhaps a date, if you managed not to ruin it.

the volleyball player laughed. "well, you did say you were one test away from failing chemistry, so i decided to bring all my might to the table. what did _you_ think it was for huh?" he asked with a smirk, certainly implying something dirty-minded. you searched your memories for when you sounded so desperate, afraid he'd thought you were crazy. you didn't seem to recall that incident, yet again you were bound to have some of your exaggerations going unnoticed by yourself.

without letting you answer his flirty question, he began to talk again. "anyway, let's start this. where do you want to start from? the periodic table? atoms?" he said, completely ignoring the comment he'd just made.

"let's start with something simple, shall we? something like... matter, for example. is that okay?" you asked him, but swiftly regretted it, afraid he'd think you were stupid: for the frown on his face plainly told you that, his forehead wrinkled with apparent confusion.

just as you thought he was going to open his mouth to insult you, he did quite the opposite. "okay!" he said with a smile. "i just thought you would like to go over something different, like how much chemistry we have in between us. but anyways, the matter is-"

you were baffled. your cheeks turned a bright shade of red and, if you were a cartoon character, you would have been turned to stone right there and then, stuck in the same position you'd been in. his words just glossed over your ears, muffled by your visible bashfulness. you could barely pay attention to him and his science jargon. kuroo noticed it, waving a hand in front of your eyes to make you concentrate.

"[y/n]? are you there?" he asked, his face once again too close to yours. he pushed your hair slightly backwards, his eyebrows furrowed as he noticed how surprised you looked. hadn't he noticed the pick-up line he'd just told you? "[y/n] are you oka- oh, look, the waiter's here!" tetsurou's attempt to make you pay attention was failed as he distinctly was more interested in his espresso.

"there you go, [y/n]... he gently placed your [favorite coffee order] in front of you. is everything alright?" he asked again. "you seem... bothered." he said, and you could swear you saw his wink at you discreetly. your eyes widened as you searched through your mind for some sort of acceptable response.

"i-uh... well, i'm-" that's when everything went slow-motion. again, if you were a cartoon character, you would have been turned to stone. the one thing you had most dreaded, afraid your tutor and crush would think you were crazy, had just happened right before both your eyes. you knocked over the coffee he'd just placed in front of you. with a hot drink spilled all over the table and your shirt, you quickly tried to hide the mess you'd made and clean it all up, but it was too late — kuroo had already seen it, and a fit of laughter ensued.

"HA HA HA! if i knew you'd be so bothered with my chemistry-related pick-up lines i wouldn't have used them," he said, dying of laughter. "HA HA HA! i'm so sorry, do you need any help with that?" he tried holding back his giggles, but every now and then his breathy giggles erupted from his lips. the man did try his best to help you, though, and in a matter of minutes it was all cleaned up.

"wow, you're a handful, huh?" he said, still trying to stop laughing. he let out a soft chuckle that made your heart do backflips. in truth, the butterflies on your stomach had turned into whole elephants the moment you saw his smile light up. "don't worry, i'll stop with the one-liners. oh, i see you've made a mess of your shirt, there you go," he said, handing you his coat, careful not to knock over his own order.

you put on his cozy sweater in a cautious manner, worried you'd do something stupid again. "oh, shit, i'm sorry... i think i got [your favorite order] all over your folder, too..." he shrugged his shoulders, not a care in the world, telling you not to worry about that.

"it's fine. i mean, you can repay me later if you want to..." he said, implying something. you felt the blush rise its way up to your cheeks again, but you kept your body still and your mouth shut, still shocked by the last incident. tetsurou laughed again. "don't worry! it's nothing like that. i just want a date," he said sheepishly,

even though you were shocked this man was able to be timid after all those lines, you still felt your heavy heart palpitations, sponsored by the one and only kuroo tetsurou. "um- i..." you hesitated, but the urge to take this opportunity was way bigger than the doubt. "yeah, sure," you said, as sheepish as him. he smiled at you and, at that moment, you could even faint.

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────


	8. 𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙠𝙮𝙪𝙪! 𝙫𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨 • 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘷𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘦!

┌───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┐

❝𝐢'𝐦 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭,

𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢'𝐦 𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐲 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐲.❞

└───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┘

➷ you paced around the school halls, step after step, sulking as you watched fond couples showcase their love to each other and to the world. you wanted more than anything to be able to have a significant other, yet all your previous attempts at love had been failed ones, crushed with life's undeniable weight of loneliness. "being single is cool," they said. "you just need the right mindset," they said. little did they know that being alone on valentine's day would be your downfall — especially because the tables would completely turn after those five boys realized how sullen you looked.

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────

kenma kozume was your best friend. the two of you had known each other since birth. at first, you could have sworn he hated you with all his might — which wasn't much, honestly. what can a 2-year-old child do, after all? — but it seemed he had warmed up to your loud personality with time. that was most likely due to the fact he had this introverted look to him, which made him seem quite morose at times. you'd love him to be a bit more happy-looking, yet the boy just couldn't bring himself to it. _oh, well,_ you thought, _at least he's comfortable that way._

his steps were like leaves on the rock-hard floor, hence why barely no one could hear him approach them. however, you had gotten used to his feathered stroll, and were reminded of that ability of yours as you heard him get closer and closer amidst the talkative crowd in the hallways. watching him as he made his way to you, you could tell he was quite tall, although smaller than his volleyball teammates. strands of his long, bleached hair fell in front of the man's face, and you sighed in awe at how attractive he could be — even when he barely tried, too lazy to put the uniform in the right place, his tie in its usual sloppy knot.

"good morning, [y/n]," he said, his caramel eyes piercing through your skin. he had quite the sharp gaze, that boy. apart from his look, something else seemed to go on with him. it was almost as if he had something to say besides "good morning"...

"good morning, kenma!" you said, averting your eyes from his own, afraid he'd know that you had felt intimidated with his look. you started to get your things out of your locker in order to make the situation less awkward, yet your shaking hands made all the books fall on the floor. even though you scurried to catch at least one of them before falling, that attempt failed as all of them thudded against the hallway's floor.

"i've got something to s-" before kozume could even finish his sentence, a large figure approached you and your best friend, looming over the two of you, flashing his signature smirk at the long-haired boy and you. you immediately regretted ever dropping your books, for this man's gaze was far more intimidating than kozume's.

"do you need help there, sweetheart?"

◦'𖥸'◦

you coughed involuntarily, your saliva suddenly feeling thicker and stopping at your throat, evoking a nervous gulp from you. kuroo tetsurou, the school's volleyball team's captain, was right in front of you. yes, he was also friends with kenma — which made the two of you not totally strangers — yet you always felt a tad bit at edge when he arrived.

"h-hey, kuroo-senpai. i'm fine, no worries," picking up all your belongings rather quickly to get the hell out of there. _don't fuck it up, don't fuck it up, don't fuck it up_ , you thought as you wondered what you could say to the boy. "good day," you said. _"good day"? who the fuck talks like that? you fucked it up._ you left, blushing, but a hand caught the backpack's strap that fell off your right shoulder.

"where you going? pretty sure algebra's that way," tetsurou said, pointing to the other end of the hallways, in which your algebra class was located. from where you stood, you could already see your teacher leaning against the doorframe, wondering why you were too busy chatting with some boys instead of being on time to class. you couldn't really make his expression out, but you were sure he was giving you a disappointed look. further, something was off with the tall man, as if he'd show you the right direction to your class for another reason other than just to spite you.

 _wait, kuroo-senpai knows my schedule?_ you thought to yourself, pondering about how in god's name he knew what a commoner like you had for class in the first period. _well, does he care about me, then? no... i'm pretty sure not. i've got the faintest idea why a third-year would want to do with me._ as if he could read your mind, kuroo chimed in your inner monologue. "i don't know your schedule, silly, but i do know kenma's. and he can't stop blabbering about how you're the dumbest in algebra, so i had to remember something," he said, shrugging his shoulders, completely oblivious to the evident red on your face.

kenma, however, did notice it. "come on, nakamura-sensei is probably already pissed at us," the blonde boy said, bringing forth a relieved sigh from you — thank god you had kozume to back you up and take you away from awkward situations. still, your relief was short-lived, for your best friend just had to remind you of your previous conversational mistake. " _good day_ , kuroo," he finished, bringing up your posh slip-up from earlier. you didn't have time to give your friend a playful slap, however, for he was already dragging you across the hallway and into the classroom.

◦'𖥸'◦

arriving to the fateful algebra class, you realized something — or someone — was missing. you tapped lightly on kenma's shoulder, letting him also notice that the class' snarky asshole hadn't come that day. _thank the skies above_ , you thought. nevertheless, your bliss was temporary (much like your relief when you thought kozume would help you out of that mishap). "late to class, right [y/n]? couldn't tie your shoes?" you heard someone chime from the back.

of course, you would recognize that salty attitude from miles away: kei tsukishima, the obnoxious piece of crap that thought he was better than everyone else just because he took the next year's algebra class. "oh, suck it, tsukishima," you clapped back which, consequently, made the tall blonde let out a soft chuckle. although he seemed his usual arrogant self, you sensed there was something wrong with the first-year, something he wanted to tell you but couldn't.

"i'll suck it, alright," he mumbled under his breath, yet you could hear the blonde perfectly, which made your face grow redder and redder by the second. _first kuroo-senpai and now this? god, you must be kidding me..._ noticing he hadn't gotten any response from you, kei began to laugh even harder. "what? can't make a comeback for this, now, can you?" he said.

kenma nudged your side, hoping you wouldn't say anything that would embarrass both you and him. "come on," your best friend said. after all, you weren;t about to pick a fight with someone younger than you — and someone who would probably win at that. thus, instead of dragging tsukishima's name along the mud, you and kozume just made your ways to your respective seats.

as you sat down on the chair, you registered something rather unexpected: even though kenma sat behind you in his everyday seat, the chair next to you wasn't occupied by the usual girl with the unconventional fashion choices (let's just say "unconventional" was an euphemism) who slept in algebra every class. quite the contrary: it was occupied by the one and only akaashi keiji (and let's just say his fashion choices were more than marvelous).

◦'𖥸'◦

you'd developed a crush on akaashi ever since the two of you met on a bench: yes, the typical cliché bench trope. ah, the way love blossoms in the early ages of life. you struggled to read shakespeare — after all, reading classics in their original form is quite the challenge — when a black-haired boy approached you and sat beside you. he didn't say anything at first, but the judgmental gaze he shot at you were like daggers piercing through the pages on your book. it seemed he'd tried to hide it, but he just couldn't help but cringe at the passage you so hardly tried to read. with barely a glance to the side, you could sense he so badly wanted to say something, but held it back.

with the flip of a page, the boy finally broke. "see, you're doing it wrong. where are the notes in this? it's really hard to understand a word they're saying if you don't have any notes," he said, trying to ease your confusion. "you need the notes to explain what those ancient words mean... like this, wait," he continued, pulling out another book from his own bag, opening it, and showing the footnotes at the bottom of the pages, explaining the meaning behind old phrases and whatnot.

sweet relief of "oh, i get it now" washed all over you, and you lingered your eyes on the boy's book, staring for just a little bit longer, letting it all sink in. _i've been doing this wrong for the longest time..._ "i didn't know that... thank you. what's your name, by the way?"

"akaashi keiji."

suddenly, you felt a light tap on your shoulder, waking you up from your trance. blue eyes pricked your soul, igniting a wave of heat all over your body. you shivered, afraid he'd notice you were daydreaming about him. "hey, [y/n], wake up. you're going to miss all these exciting functions if you slip away from reality like that," he said, right before slightly chuckling at his own joke.

"yeah, sure... i'm sorry, haha. wouldn't want to miss any of that," you replied, hoping he wouldn't ask you why you were so dazed off. instead, however, he did something even better — flashing you the sweetest, most beautiful smile you had ever seen in your entire life. his deep, blue eyes lighted up as the sides of his mouth moved an inch upward, making your shivers even worse. you held back a sigh, worried he'd think you were weird.

with a loud ring, the school bell went off, and the algebra class was dismissed. still, you felt as though your day was far from over — and that point was proven as a large figure got closer to your classroom.

◦'𖥸'◦

"hey, hey, hey! how are you today, [y/n]?" bokuto koutarou said, walking beside you and kenma as you dodged the large crowd on your way to your locker. the other students watched in awe as you, the social reject, had a conversation with the school's most renowned wing spiker. the grey-haired man seemed to have some sort of obsession with you and your lowly life, always asking you how you were doing or what you had planned for the day. _it could be just his friendly personality, though._ still, it never failed to plaster a smile all across your face, you being baffled with this boy's endless span of energy.

"i'm good, bokuto-senpai. how about you?" you asked back, and the boy gave you a warm, yet still energetic smile. he nodded to himself, glad to be having this conversation with you.

"better now!" he stopped on his track to quickly check his phone. a message from his younger best friend, akaashi (yes, _the_ akaashi), told him he had another class on the other side of the building. to bid you goodbye, the tall volleyball player gave you a big bear hug, embracing all your body in a tight squeeze. "see you later, [y/n]!"

◦'𖥸'◦

when he noticed you were walking toward your locker, kenma said he needed to go to the bathroom. _i wonder what the hell's wrong with him._ yet, you didn't pay much mind to his evident discomfort as you still made your way to the line of lockers that stood a few steps ahead of you. opening up your own, you noticed something strange. yes, it was valentine's day. yes, one could expect to receive cards. _but...why me?_ pondering if the person had gotten the locker wrong, you checked the names on the cards. each one of them were addressed to you, but it wasn't the work of one person only: there were five cards laying atop your textbooks.

having five different valentine's day cards wasn't the biggest surprise, though. no, that one struck you like lightning as soon as you read the names in them.

**kenma kozume, kuroo tetsurou, tsukishima kei, akaashi keiji, and bokuto koutarou.**

_what the fuck...?_

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────


	9. 𝙗. 𝙜𝙪𝙞𝙙𝙚

┌───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┐

𝘽𝙊𝙆𝙐 𝙉𝙊 𝙃𝙀𝙍𝙊 𝘼𝘾𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙈𝙄𝘼

└───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┘

➳ i. midoriya • cherry flavoured

➳ k. bakugou • hopelessly devoted to you

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────


	10. 𝙞. 𝙢𝙞𝙙𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙮𝙖 • 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥

┌───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┐ **  
**

❝ 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧

𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐢 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧. ❞

└───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┘

➷ i feel like izuku's cuddles would be awkward at first, with him not knowing where to put his hands or how to hold you. he wouldn't even ask for cuddle sessions, afraid you'd think he was weird.

➷ still, he'd like you to feel as comfortable as possible, and it took him a great deal of restraint not to go about doing his research and putting it on his notebook — uraraka had told him it would scare you off, especially in the first weeks of your relationship.

➷ however, homey had no idea what to do. you, of course noticing your boyfriend's awkwardness when he clearly wanted to cuddle, helped him understand what you wanted by showing him. sat next to him in ua's living room and placed your head on his shoulders, guiding his hands around your waist.

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────

it had been three days since you noticed midoriya's attempt at cuddling you. he hadn't said anything — or did anything, for that matter. your boyfriend had just stood there, fidgeting with his own fingers, waiting for you to realize he wanted to cuddle. still, you understood where the awkwardness came from: the two of you had just started dating. a month or so prior to said event, your crush of at least six months, izuku midoriya, had confessed to you through a letter. all your blood rushed to your cheeks, for the man seemed determined to make you his girlfriend. you had said yes, of course.

it was cute at first but, as the days passed and your patience wore thinner and thinner, you noticed he really _wouldn't do anything_ if you didn't show him first. you had talked to your friend in common, ochako, and even she had told you he wouldn't take a stand on his own. therefore, you decided to take matters into your own hands.

on a rainy day, you sat next to the boy in ua's living room and placed your head on his shoulders, guiding his hands around your waist. you were supposed to have hero training, but the field was so wet one could barely step in there without slipping, so class was cancelled. as you lay next to him, waiting for the green-haired boy to do something, you heard the faint screams of "i'll kill you!" coming from the corridor — certainly made by bakugou chasing another poor soul around. you let out a slight chuckle.

"he really is something, huh? won't stop chasing kaminari around for nothing in this world!" you said, trying to break the bothersome silence that set between you two. izuku laughed in response.

"he really is," he said, moving his body closer to you in an attempt to show you he wanted to cuddle. the rain poured in the background, creating a wet veil in the gray sky. looking out the window, you could hardly see what went on on the outside.

and that's when it began. you see, midoriya had a routine of movement he'd do when he wanted to lay with you. he'd start with fidgeting with his index and thumb, making circle motions with his fingers. then, he wouldn't be able to contain his body, and it would shift positions ever so often to show his discomfort. lastly, he'd move an inch closer to you, and the cycle would start all over again.

you had to stop him from even starting this bullshit. "come here, izu," you said, indicating you wanted him to move even closer. he did. you placed your arm on his chest and your head on it too, hoping he'd get the memo. he did. he moved the arm that was behind your back and over your shoulders to make you come even closer to him. you did. and there you laid, being able to hear his heartbeat through his uniform shirt.

you hummed a soft melody as the boy traced patterns along your arm, and the rain fell as a background for you two. the screams coming from bakugou's friend group had ceased, and you wondered where they were, and if denki had finally been killed by his explosive friend. some minutes later, you realized he hadn't, for the man was too busy watching you two spend time together, his mouth agape. you didn't move, worried the startling would make your boyfriend flustered and thus stop cuddling you — you didn't want to leave that moment, ever.

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────


	11. 𝙠. 𝙗𝙖𝙠𝙪𝙜𝙤𝙪 • 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶

┌───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┐

❝ 𝐢'𝐦 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝,

𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐥𝐲 𝐝𝐞𝐯𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮.❞

└───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┘

➷ even though bakugou may seem difficult to deal with when you start to consider a relationship with him — with all the outbursts of anger and the sort — he is, deep down, very loving. he cares for you truly, and would rather relive his most dreadful memories than see you cry: and trust me, this boy has seen some awful things.

➷ when it comes to cuddles, he likes to start them. he will wrap his arms around you and embrace you in a tight hug, but only so tight you feel both comfortable and safe at the same time. initiating contact between the two of you both makes him happy and is a huge ego boost for him, so it's a win-win situation (he does care more about the "happy" part, though).

➷ however, in this particular case, katsuki had no time for cuddles. now, watch as he slowly gives in.

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────

𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜: 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘵-𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘮𝘶𝘵, 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨

"katsu!" you whined in a baby voice, extending the "u" in you boyfriend's name. or better yet, the nickname he so clearly hated, but you used it with him anyway. "katsu, come on! you've studied enough already, haven't you?" you whined once more, hoping to catch bakugou's attention. all your efforts seemed to be pointless, for he didn't even move a muscle — not even the ones in those toned arms of his.

you did not blame him, though. you knew finals were coming — in fact, you thought, making a mental note, i've got to do some studying myself if i don't want to fail — and thus the poor boy was cramming to get a good grade. perfectionism was always taking the best of him, and it wasn't like he had gotten bad grades in the first place.

watching from afar, you saw the way he frowned in confusion when he didn't understand a topic and quickly wrote the answer down on his notebook. the way his eyes darted back and forth, running along the lines of his textbook. you observed in awe as your boyfriend slightly stuck his tongue out when he concentrated, knowing that was one of the up close and personal moments you two would share: moments behind closed doors, in between thin walls, in which he would lay down his armor for you. watching him was a pleasure of its own. but still, you wanted the goddamned cuddles.

"katsuki. bakugou." you pronounced each syllable in his name like a mantra, not letting one letter pass you by unnoticed. "please, quit studying and come cuddle with me! you've been at that for at least," you checked your phone for the time, "four hours as of now. isn't your brain fried already?"

in truth, you worried for him. katsuki had always been the one to give his best and try his hardest in whichever task he got (even before your relationship even started), and it just so happened that this particular one seemed to be bothering him the most. he could certainly use a break, but it would take more than just a few whines and baby voices to make him get up from his seat. you decided to throw in the towel.

"well, if you don't want to cuddle, that's your loss. but please take a break for me, okay? i don't want you all tired tomorrow." you got up from his dorm's bed, but made a swift stop at the door, hoping he'd turn around. perhaps i pestered him enough so he'll get up just to get this over with? and, fortunately, he did.

"you are such a bother, did you know that? come here, then." he sat on the bed and patted the side next to him, indicating you should lay beside him. you let out a chuckle the moment you saw the smirk he was trying to hide creep onto the side of his mouth, knowing all too well he was glad you convinced him. even though he tried to mask it, his eyes were weary and his shoulders were slumped. distinctly, he was in dire need of some rest.

you touched his shoulders slightly before even sitting on the bed, letting your fingertips do the work for you. you wanted him to be as cozy as he possibly could, so you decided on giving him the massage he always asked for when he came back from a hard day of training. "better now? you were sitting on that desk all day..." he hummed in response, too worn out to utter a coherent sentence.

"i'm here now, so don't you worry." you nuzzled your chin into the curve of his neck, not stopping the circles you ran atop his shoulders with your fingers for a second. katsuki muttered something under his breath. "huh? what was that?" you asked, not able to hear what he had said.

"thank you," he repeated himself, his voice raspy from lack of use and his words slurred from exhaustion.

"no problem," you replied, planting a kiss on the top of his head. "that's what we do for the ones we love, after all." with not a care in the world, you had just said you loved him. your whole face felt as hot as the summer, and you could practically feel the blush on your skin. you hoped he'd be too tired to even process your words. alas, he wasn't.

"what was that?" he said, tilting his head to the side. suddenly, he stood upright and his voice was as clear as water, the fatigue apparently gone. "didn't quite hear it." oh, you heard it alright. although you did stand behind him and couldn't see his face, you knew he sported his signature smirk, even bigger than the one he had tried to hide before. you decided to own it.

"well, it is, right? we do things like this for the ones we love." you said, faking an oblivious smile, and never letting your hands leave his body. bakugou didn't even wait or consider his aching limbs: grabbing you by the waist up and over his head like he did in training, he pinned you down to the bed.

"you love me, then?" he asked, the smug expression on his face more evident than ever.

"yes, i love you, dipshit." dropping the bubbly act, you cupped his face in your hands and gave him a loving kiss, letting your arms caress his cheeks and then his arms. katsuki broke the kiss apart, only to tell you the words you had been dying to hear.

"i love you too, dipshit."

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────


	12. 𝗸. 𝗴𝘂𝗶𝗱𝗲

┌───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┐

𝙆𝘼𝙆𝙀𝙂𝙐𝙍𝙐𝙄

└───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┘

➳ 01 • 

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────


	13. 𝗴. 𝗴𝘂𝗶𝗱𝗲

┌───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┐

𝙂𝙄𝙑𝙀𝙉

└───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┘

➳ 01 •

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────


	14. 𝘁. 𝗴𝘂𝗶𝗱𝗲

┌───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┐

𝙏𝙃𝙀 𝙋𝙍𝙊𝙈𝙄𝙎𝙀𝘿 𝙉𝙀𝙑𝙀𝙍𝙇𝘼𝙉𝘿

└───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┘

➳ 01 •

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────


	15. 𝗮. 𝗴𝘂𝗶𝗱𝗲

┌───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┐

𝘼𝙏𝙏𝘼𝘾𝙆 𝙊𝙉 𝙏𝙄𝙏𝘼𝙉

└───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────┘

➳ 01 •

───── ◦'𖥸'◦ ─────


End file.
